Three-Step Plan To Romance!
by Mizuki Kokoa
Summary: Somoeka and Fubuki like each other but Fubuki is more open about his feelings than Somoeka is. Determined to get the two strikers out of the friendzone, Otonashi gets help from Gouenji, Hiroto and Kogure. Together the four go through a Three Phase plan - that Gouenji came up with - to turn the best friends into lovers! [FubuSomo] other pairings, [GouHaru].


**A/N:**

It's not fair! NOT FAIR I SAY! I HAVE NO INSIRATION! So I decided that I'd post a one-shot. Or at least try because, I've never done this before! But again, I will try! This is just to hopefully inspire me because I've honestly got nothing. Nothing I say! So without further or do, please proceed! Criticism is greatly appreciated!

 **Disclaimer:** I honestly don't think I'll ever own Inazuma Eleven so yeah...

 **Side Note:** This takes place during the FFI tournament, a few days after Fubuki came back. Man I missed him! It's a shame Midorikawa didn't come back though...well to the story then!

* * *

Somoeka Ryuugo didn't want to admit it, but he had a crush. And not just on anyone, no he had fallen in love with someone truly special. Someone he once hated and wanted nothing to do with. Someone who had supposedly replaced someone else on their little Raimon team. Someone who he grew closer too with every passing day. Someone he eventually called his best friend.

This someone was currently sitting on the other end of the dinner table eating his plate of food slowly while listening to a conversation going on between a pale-skinned redhead and a goggle-wearer. His dull but soft greyish green eyes scanned the two as they spoke to each other. Though it wasn't long until he noticed the pinket staring at him as he slowly shifted his eyes towards him. The pinket tensed up when Fubuki Shirou gazed at him with his usual puppy-like blank face that just screamed adorable. The silver-haired male continued to look at him until a smile slowly formed on his pale face. Somoeka arched an eyebrow at this.

"Somoeka-kun, it's not good to stare," Fubuki teased. Said pinket's eyes widened before quickly looking away and getting back to his own food. He tried his best to hide the rose tint on his cheeks. Fubuki let's out a light chuckle in return before motioning his fork into his mouth, the smile never leaving his face.

"Is the food good, Fubuki-san?" Otonashi Haruna asked the dual player as he turned to face her. "I can see you're enjoying it!"

Fubuki smiled at the blunette. "Yes, the food's fantastic!" _But I think the only reason why I really like it, is because I get to sit across Somoeka-kun._ He took a quick glance back at the dragon-striker with a softer smile. Otonashi looked at him and then at the pinket who was currently trying to finish his food quickly before looking back at Fubuki again. A smirk slowly formed on her face as she caught on. She promised to try her best not to tell the others before walking back to the other managers.

After finishing his meal, Somoeka quickly stood up and made his way for the kitchen. As he was dropping his plate, the defensive-striker that all the fangirls adored suddenly showed up next to him. The pinket jumped in fright at the sudden appearance of the silverhead.

"What's the matter, Somoeka-kun?" Fubuki asked kindly.

"...Nothing," Somoeka replied with a nervous sweat. This only made the Hokkaido male tilt his head to the side, once again resembling a puppy. He soon stood up straight again before moving closer to the nervous pinket with a mischievous grin that obviously came from the Atsuya side of him because Shirou never smiled that way.

"You know Somoeka-kun if there's something you want to tell me..." He began moving even closer as Somoeka moved further until his back was against a wall, Fubuki than stood on his toes and went to his ear and whispered. "... _don't hesitate, you can tell me anything._ "

Fubuki then moved away from his ear and came face to face with a very pink-faced Somoeka. He stared at him calmly waiting for some sort of reply, with him only inches from his face.

"Uh...what are you guys doing?" A confused Endou Mamoru and Co. observed the striker duo as they stood with each other in the farther corner of the kitchen. Fubuki gave them his usual blank stare while Somoeka stood their in shock. He'd probably faint standing up, if he wasn't already so embarrassed. So he did what any sane person would do at a moment like this.

He jumped out the window.

"Somoeka-kun!" Fubuki yelled for the descending pinket as he heard a husky scream and some bushes rustling.

"What the...?" Kazemaru Ichirouta tried to comprehend what the pink-haired striker just did. Did he seriously just jump out the window or was that his imagination?

"I think it's best we leave him guys," Kidou Yuuto said as he watched the leaf covered pinket sprint for his life to the other side of the building as everyone nodded. He then turned to the silverhead who now had a sad expression on his face and was clearly pouting. Did they ruin a moment or something?

Gouenji Shuuya on the other hand found himself being tugged on the arm by someone. As he turned, he saw his bestfriend's sister beckoning him to come with her. He took a quick glance at the group who were trying to get answers out of an oddly quiet Fubuki before turning back to the spring-themed manager. She promised herself she wouldn't say anything or tell anyone but she thought that Gouenji needed to know. Afterall, the flame striker played an important role in Fubuki and Someoka's relationship.

"So that's it, huh? Don't worry, I know what to do," Gouenji smirked which made the blunette curious at what he had thought of. Whatever it was she was excited to find out.

* * *

The next day, everyone was outside preparing for the practice session. As most of the boys made their way for the field, Somoeka stayed behind by the benches to tie his shoelaces. He was suddenly greeted by a pair of shoes that happened to be identical to the ones he was wearing. He slowly lifted his head and met soft grey eyes that stared down at him.

He blushed nervously. Fubuki stood in front of the pinket with his usual kind smile with his hands behind his back. The rest of the Inazuma Japan members failed to acknowledge the duo as they stared at each other in silence.

Well except for their ace striker and youngest manager of course.

Those two had agreed that they'd get the wolf and dragon striker together. They took a quick glance at the pair once more and then at each other before both nodding. It was time to get to work.

"Fubuki. Somoeka." Their "moment" was cut off by the stern voice of their coach Kudou Nichiya. "Get on the field like everyone else so we can start."

"Hai Kantoku!" They both responded quickly.

Somoeka hastily finished tying his shoes as the silver-haired male offered a hand to him. His eyes widened softly before he accepted it.

Now Fubuki looked up to the taller male with a soft grin. "C'mon Somoeka-kun! You heard Kudou-kantoku, we got to start practice!" He now dragged the pink-haired male to their usual positions on the field. This made Somoeka blush once again, not only because they were holding hands but also because everyone could see them.

Inspite of this, the silver-haired Hokkaido sportman continued to pull the pink-haired player innocently, obviously having no problem with it at all. Fubuki honestly just wanted to hold the hand of the other striker longer.

Once again this did not go unnoticed by the platinum blond. He deduced that Fubuki was more open to his feelings than Somoeka.

"Let's work extra hard in this practice session, kay Somoeka-kun?" Fubuki smiled cutely. It just melted his heart to see that smile that he so greatly adored.

Somoeka straightened up before smirking at the shorter male. "Yup! But don't forget, I'm still not going to let you beat me!"

"Same here!" Fubuki returned the smirk and competive tone

"You guys kinda look like a couple," a mischievous comment emerged from behind the two. As the duo turned their heads they were greeted by a smirking Kiyama Hiroto.

Somoeka was now as red as the former's hair while Fubuki blinked twice.

"You really think so?" Fubuki asked curiously.

"Yup!" The redhead grinned. "I can definitely see you two together!"

"But Fubuki-san's way out of your league Somoeka-san, ushishishishi!" Kogure Yuuya appeared next to the extremely flustered pinket. This only made the striker seethe with rage at the mischievous first year.

"Why you little...!"

"Uh-oh!" Kogure began running as Somoeka chased after him.

Hiroto sweatdropped while Fubuki chuckled quietly.

Gouenji watched from the distance and nodded his head slowly, almost approving of what he witnessed. Hiroto turned his head to the flame striker sending him a thumbs up. Gouenji smiled and nodded his head once more.

 **Phase** **One Complete.**

* * *

After practice the day quickly shifted into the evening as the sun began to set. As always the sunset was a beautiful sight to see. As Otonashi stood quietly and watched the sun slowly vanish into the horizon, she was startled by husky voice snapping her out of her daze.

She turned her head to face the spiky haired male who stared back at her calmly. How could she forget he was there, standing right next to her. Or maybe she didn't forget and was just distracted? She honestly didn't know.

"Gouenji-san! Gomenasai, what were you saying?" The blue-haired first year asked said platinum blond. At first when she asked him to help her get the two strikers together it was because he knew significantly about both of them being one of the reason for their evolving relationship but now that she's thought over it properly, she really just wanted to spend time with Gouenji and get to know him better.

"I said that I need you for the next phase of the plan," Gouenji repeated with a softer tone.

She blinked twice with wide eyes. "You need me?" She asked confused while pointing at herself. Her heart just fluttered. What's up with that?

Gouenji chuckled lightly at the face she made. It reminded him of Yuuka. He regained his focus. "Yes, I need you to announce something to everyone during dinner."

"Oh, what do you need me to announce?"

He smirked and beckoned her to come closer. She knew he was just doing that so he could whisper something but it still got her nervous.

Just what was Inazuma Japan's ace striker planning?

 **~\\\At Dinner\\\~**

"Attention Minna!" Otonashi got everyone's attention. She took a quick glance at Gouenji who nodded his head and then back to the rest who were waiting for what she was going to say.

"Did anybody lose anything recently?" She asked. The team began talking among themselves about the topic. ' _How the heck Gouenji-san manage to get this I don't know!'_ she thought to herself as she revealed some sort of bracelet. It had red, pink and blue beads."This was found on the hallways. Is it familiar to anyone?"

There was a quiet gasp.

"That's mine!" Everyone turned their heads to see Fubuki standing.

"It's yours?" Gouenji asked on purpose.

"Well technically no, I actually made it for someone," The silver haired male stated nervously.

"You made it for someone?" Kazemaru repeated.

"Who?" Hijikata questioned before adding. "Fubuki did you finally find a girl worth your affections?"

Everyone gasped at the question asked. Fubuki Shirou was known as the player who stole all the girls hearts. He has the most fangirls but always seems to be neutral about girls. Somoeka tensed up though. What if Fubuki did find a girl!? Does that mean he's just been playing with his feelings this whole time?

"No,"

They all looked surprised but they should have known.

"It's more of a friendship bracelet," Fubuki explained as he walked up to Haruna and took in his hand. He stared at it for a moment before walking towards a certain semi-bald striker. He halted in front of him just as everyone widened their eyes.

"This is for you, Somoeka-kun. A friendship bracelet for my best friend!" The Snow Prince smiled as he extended his hand. Somoeka is at a loss of words he really doesn't know what to say.

"Seriously? A friendship bracelet? What is this Barny and Friends?" Fudou Akio commented mockingly.

This only caused a chill to go down his spine as Fubuki a.k.a the Bear Killer shot him a deadly glare, the same one he gives when he's drinking hot chocolate and a bear is causing trouble somewhere hence ruining his relaxing time.

" _Akio-kun_...?" His eyes were as cold as ice with a dark aura surrounding him when spoke to the mohawk wearer. "I would appreciate it if your insolent comments were kept to **yourself**..."

"Hai..." Fudou just gulped and looked the other way, avoiding his freezing gaze. Everyone sweatdropped. Fubuki turned back to Somoeka and put the bracelet around his wrist quickly. He then stuck out his tongue and said:

"No take backsies!"

Somoeka just looked away with a hint of rose on his cheeks. "Whatever..."

Fubuki simply smiled. On the other side, Gouenji nodded and gave a thumbs up to Haruna. She gave a nervous smile before giving a thumbs up back.

 _'Gouenji-san you're a genius,'_ She thought to herself.

 **Phase** **Two Complete.**

* * *

It was time for the final step. Gouenji assembled his team, currently known as the "Fubueka Squad" (name wasn't his idea) consisting of; Otonashi, Hiroto, Kogure and himself. He then began discussing the final phase of the plan which had three phases.

 **Phase One** \- Making sure that the two had feelings for eachother.

 **Findings** \- Fubuki is more open to his feelings than Somoeka but they both like each other.

 **Phase Two** \- Getting one of them to openly admit some feelings for the other.

 **Findings** \- Fubuki made a "friendship" bracelet for Somoeka but it was obviously a _love_ bracelet.

 **Phase Three** \- Getting them to admit their feelings for each other through some crazy situation.

 **Findings** \- Fubuki found someone else and Somoeka stayed lonely forever.

"Ushishishi!"

"Kogure-kun!" Otonashi yelled at the blue-haired male. "We haven't even started the final phase of the plan! Rub that out!"

"Hey, I just wrote the most realistic outcome, ushishi-ooowwwwwww!" Kogure rubbed his head in pain before turning his head to the cause of it. The flinched when his saw Gouenji's scorching eyes.

"Don't jinx it." The flame striker told him sharply.

"H-h-hai!" Kogure said still rubbing his head.

Hiroto sweatdropped at the scene. "So back to the plan."

"Right, now we need them to confess to each other," Gouenji said revealing a well drawn picture of Fubuki and Somoeka with the use of blue and pink chalk on the black board.

"Okay so how are we going to do that?" Otonashi placed a finger on her chin.

"We each have our own specific jobs in the final phase," Gouenji started. He then moved to another side of the board where there was a picture of the blunette. "Otonashi, your job is to suggest to him to get Fubuki a gift and to make it seem like it was his idea."

"That is already a thing he does...but okay!"

He then moved to a picture of the redhead in the room. "Next Hiroto I need you to switch on the TV at 3:00pm,"

"Okay but why?" The redhead raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me,"

"Okay..."

He then moved to a picture of Kogure. "Lastly, Kogure fifteen minutes after Hiroto switches the TV on, I need you to get Fubuki to watch what's on TV. Whatever you do make sure he doesn't watch before then!"

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me,"

"Gouenji-san? What are you going to do?"

"Me? I have the most dangerous job," The platinum blond smirked. The others tilted their heads to the side.

"What do you mean "the most dangerous job"?" Hiroto asked the taller male.

"Trust me,"

"You keep saying that..." Kogure and Hiroto mumbled in unison.

"I think Gouenji-san knows what he's doing so if he says trust him lets trust him!" Otonashi chimed much to Gouenji's surprise. She believed in his words without a second thought.

"Thank you Otonashi," The platinum blond whispered his appreciation. She found herself blushing at his words. What's going on, is she developing feelings for him?

"Alright team let's get to work!"

After their meeting, the four split up to do what they needed to do. Otonashi went to find Somoeka and do her part of the plan.

"You know what? I should totally get him something special!" Somoeka said in approval as Otonashi suggested the idea. "I'm so glad I thought of that!" She shook her head as he continued nodding to "his" idea. She watched as he ran out of the doors in a hurry. She flipped opened her phone and called Hiroto to start his part of the final phase.

Hiroto ran towards the meeting room where he found the rest of the team and the managers. He smirked and checked his watch.

"Three o'clock! Let's go!" The former genesis captain dashed towards the television set and switched it on. Everyone turned to the redhead in confusion.

"Hiroto why did you switch on the TV? There aren't any matches going on right now," Kidou arched an eyebrow.

The redhead smirked. "That's where your wrong," He said making them even more confused before he brought out his phone and called Kogure. His part was next.

Before hand, Kogure had locked Fubuki in his room. The silver haired male has been knocking since. After fifteen minutes like Gouenji told him, Kogure let him out.

"Kogure-kun thank goodness! I've been locked in there for the last twent-"

"Yeah you're welcome! Now c'mon!" The shorter male dragged Fubuki all the way to the meeting room where everyone was watching the latest news on TV.

 **~\\\At Jewellery Shop Down The Street (Let's assume)\\\~**

The pinket had looked all over the store for something that was even close enough to what the silverhead a.k.a the love of his life, had made for him.

"No. No. No. No. No! None of them are good enough!" Somoeka cursed to himself. He sighed sadly and was about to leave when something caught his eye. "It's perfect!"

"I'll take it!"

He walked out proudly with the box carrying the perfect gift he got Fubuki. He knew it was the one. As he walked down the street he turned his head at strange growling sound. He looked around until he saw the cause of it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

"Breaking news! A bear has been let lose on the streets! Where and how it got here is unknown. Animal offcials are already on the case! Please stay in doors until further notic- Oh my goodness! There seems to be cornering a pink haired boy. It is closing in slowly!" The reporter screamed.

In the meeting room everyone had immediately recognized the boy as Somoeka Ryuugo, one of their strikers but not as quickly as a certain dual player.

"Fubuki where are you going!" Endou yelled as Fubuki jumped out the window and ran off somewhere.

Utsunomiya Toramaru stood next to their captain in complete awe. "Sugoi ne~! Fubuki-san is so fast!"

As Kidou was about to join the others gawking out the window, his eyes caught sight of Gouenji, Kogure, Hiroto and his sister sneaking off.

"Where are you guys going!" The strategist stopped them. "I'm sure Fubuki can handle this himself."

"Oh we know!" Gouenji smirked once again. It was becoming a normal thing for him that day. He quickly grabbed Otonashi's hand - which didn't go unnoticed by the former Teikoku captain - and the four ran off.

Somoeka's eyes couldn't help but close shot when he believed it was his end. He could feel the furry beast breathing down his neck; he was so scared. But no matter how sacred he was he kept Fubuki's gift box close, as if it would save him if he held it tight enough. Just when the bear was about to strike, something struck first.

"Stay away from Somoeka-kun," Fubuki said darkly. As he turned to face Somoeka, the giant animal had slowly fallen to the ground, no longer moving.

Somoeka now opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. Fubuki Shirou, the love of his life.

"Oh my goodness! That boy just killed that bear with one hand!" The reporter from before exclaimed.

Despite being smaller than the pinket, he knew that the Hokkaido player possessed incredible natural strength especially after him and his younger deceased brother Atsuya souls combined. Even though Somoeka was strong himself, he knew that there were somethings he couldn't do that the silver head could do. Like killing bears for example.

"Somoeka-kun are you alright!" Fubuki asked, his dull eyes doused with worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good."

"I got you something..."

"Hontoni..."

"Yeah...here just...just open it!"

Fubuki took the box in his hands and held the gift gently, he scanned it and lifted it up so he could see it properly. He then turned to Somoeka with a blank face. "A dog collar?"

Somoeka fell on his back. "NO! it's a choker!"

"You wanna choke me?"

"What? No! I-"

"I'm kidding...it's beautiful..." Without hesitation Fubuki leaned in and kissed Somoeka softly on the lips. Surprised at first, Somoeka eventually returned the kiss.

 **Phase Three Complete.**

* * *

In the distance, hiding behind a corner was the four who pushed the striker duo together. Gouenji, Hiroto and Otonashi nodded in approval while Kogure pouted.

"Awww, I wanted him to say no!" Kogure whined playfully. He winced when Gouenji and Otonashi whacked him on the head while Hiroto just shook his.

"I'm happy they're together," Otonashi said, her blue eyes glistening. Gouenji moved closer to her ignoring Kogure's real whining. "Me too!"

"Thanks a lot Gouenji-san, this couldn't have happened if it wasn't for your awesome plan," Otonashi told him now looking into his brown eyes.

"I just gave them a push and it's not like I did it alone," He said before he leaned in and kissed the blunette. Shocked at first, she returned it swiftly.

Hiroto smiled while Kogure narrowed his eyes. "I'm feeling a sense of dejavu here," the male first year said before him and Hiroto smirked at each other, both happy for the new couples.

Otonashi broke the kiss. "Wait! Gouenji-san where did the bear come from?"

"That's not important. And call me Shuuya." Hiroto and Kogure sweatdropped. _'So that's what he meant by 'most dangerous job', huh?'_

"Okay Shuuya but what's Onii-chan gonna say about us?"

"We'll figure out a way."

"Um...what are you guys doing here?" The four turned to see a confused Fubuki and Somoeka.

"Busted," Hiroto mumbled to himself before the four ran off leaving the striker couple even more confused.

 **~\\\Back At The Meeting Room\\\~**

Everyone watched as the camera zoomed in on a confused striker pair holding hands.

"Oh, so that's what Hiroto meant by match," Kazemaru nodded finaly understanding the redhead earlier statement. The others nodded with him.

"Aww~! That's so cute!" Kino Aki squealed with sparkling eyes.

The camera then moved to four familiar people, two who were recognized as the flame striker and the spring themed manager were holding hands before they ran of for some reason. Everyone flinched when the felt the dark aura of their strategist.

"Gouenji, you bastard..." Kidou smirked darkly. "You are _so_ dead."

* * *

 **A/N:**

Yay! Wow this did inspire me to carry on writing my other fanfiction, especially the recent reviews I've been getting. Anywho, if you're wondering I just did this for fun but I honestly do think Somoeka and Fubuki are cute couple same with Haruna and Gouenji! Yay! My first one shot done and done! I hope you guys liked it!

~Mizuki Kokoa


End file.
